Tommy Angelo
Thomas "Tommy" Angelo (1900-1951) is the protagonist in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Originally he is a cab driver, but due to a combination of unpleasant circumstances, he is forced to join the Mafia. Tom is all in all a nice guy, but a tough childhood and life in the 1930s have changed his moral values a little. Thus, he is capable of doing things that a normal person would not understand, but his conscience sometimes haunts him. In the end, he became the traitor and thought of himself as the good guy, by disrespecting the Don's wishes and not completing the two hits as Salieri requested. History Early life Tommy started out as a cabbie on the streets of Lost Heaven, which is said to be based on New York and/or Chicago during prohibition. He also may have served during the First World War due to his excellent proficiency with a wide variety of firearms, though it is not mentioned in the game. Joining The Family While he is by his cab on September 30, 1930, two mafia gangsters, who will later be his partners Paulie and Sam, surprise Tommy and tell him to outrun some rival mobsters chasing them. After outrunning the mob, he drops off the two and is rewarded with a large sum of money. The next day, he continues to go to work. He then takes a break until the mob, which he had met the day before, manages to track him down. He runs into Salieri's Bar to seek refuge and kills the mob members that are chasing him. This, however, costs him his job as a cab driver and he considers Salieri's offer to work for him. He soon gets involved with Don Salieri and all of his criminal operations. He does jobs like murdering other gangsters, collecting money, entering races, stealing property, bootlegging, robbing banks, and damaging people and or property. He rises through the ranks of the family by using his cunning style to overcome obstacles in the family. Like their consigliere ratting on the family, and skill to do any job. He meets contacts all over the city who in turn give him helpful tips and help him during his missions like mechanics and safe crackers. Eventually, the Salieri Family gets its revenge against the Morellos, a rival family that starts a war. Morello's brother is killed along with many of his partners and associates. Morello's ruthlessness causes him to lose the war. During all of these events, Tommy becomes involved with Sarah, the daughter of the bartender of Salieri's bar, Luigi. The couple later get married sometime between 1933 and 1935. Betrayal Finally, in the year 1938, Paulie and Tommy finds out that Salieri has been fooling them by secretly smuggling diamonds and keeping all of the profits for himself. Frustrated at Salieri's trickery, Paulie suggests they rob a bank. Sam refuses but doesn't reveal that he will tell Salieri their plan. Tommy refuses at first, but then changes his mind after seeing the diamonds. He meets with his partner alone, and they make a plan. The heist is successful, but the very next day, Tommy finds Paulie in his apartment lying in a pool of blood. Sam calls Tommy and tells him to meet at an art gallery where it is revealed that Salieri has ordered the deaths of Paulie and Tommy after their moonlighting. Sam knew about Paulie's suggestion to rob a bank, and ratted them out. After a shootout, Tommy comes out victorious, killing Sam and several others. He quickly flees to Europe with Sarah and his (never named) daughter. He returns the same year (in the intro of the game) where he set up a meeting with Detective Norman at a restaurant. During the afternoon, Tommy tells his story (and thereby narrates the game piece by piece) and agrees to testify against Salieri if he gets a shorter sentence and receives protection. He says, "If these people go to jail, or better up - death row - they won't be able to take revenge on me. At least not as easily if they were free." He then goes into the Witness Protection Program with his wife Sarah and their daughter. In the followed trial, more than 80 gangsters are sentenced to electrocution or prison for at least eight years. Salieri is sentenced to prison for life. After the war, Tommy and his family are moved to an undisclosed city on "the other end of the US" (later indicated to be Empire Bay in Mafia II) under new names where he takes job as a driver "for a respectable company". Death 13 years after his betrayal, on September 25, 1951, Tommy stands outside his house, who is now considerably aged, watering the grass. A car with two unnamed men (retconed to be Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro in Mafia II) stops in front of the house. The two men then proceed to get out of the car and approach him. Vito asks, "Mr Angelo?" Tommy answers, confused, "Yes?" Vito then answers, "Mr. Salieri sends his regards". Joe lifts a Lupara and shoots him in the chest. Vito and Joe walk back into their car and drive away. It becomes apparent in Mafia II that the Feds were still protecting Tommy, as was seen when they (and the local police) pursue them immediately after Tommy's death. He lies dead on the grass with a gaping bullet wound in his chest, with blood still running out on the grass by the nearby hose. Tommy's last narration as the camera rises from his dead body ends with: :"You know, the world isn't run by the laws written on paper. It's run by people. Some according to laws, others not. It depends on each individual how his world will be, how he makes it. And you also need a whole lot of luck, so that somebody else doesn't make your life hell. And it ain't as simple as they tell you in grade school. But it is good to have strong values and to maintain them. In marriage, in crime, in war, always and everywhere. I messed up. So did Paulie and Sam. We wanted a better life, but in the end we were a lot worse off than most other people. You know, I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that's the right word. Cause the guy who wants too much risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the one who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all." Missions Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven *'Intro' (cinematic only) *An Offer You Can't Refuse *The Running Man *Molotov Party *Ordinary Routine *'Intermezzo 1' (cinematic only) *Fairplay *Fairplay 2 *Sarah *Better Get Used To It *The Whore *The Priest *'Intermezzo 2' (cinematic only) *A Trip To The Country *Omerta *Visiting Rich People *A Great Deal *'Intermezzo 3' (cinematic only) *Bon Apetit *Happy Birthday *You Lucky Bastard *Creme De La Creme *'Intermezzo 4' (cinematic only) *Election Campaign *Just for Relaxation *Moonlighting *Death of Art *'Epilogue' (cinematic only/Death) *''Freeride'' *''Freeride Extreme'' Mafia II *Stairway to Heaven (Death) Trivia *The character of Thomas Angelo may be a reference to Ray Liotta's character in "Goodfellas". *Tommy's main weapon of choice is the Colt M1911A1. *Tommy is the "old friend" that needs to get a "special" visit in order to get the "The Mafia Never Forgets" achivement for Mafia II. This shows that Joe, Vito's best friend, is Tommy's killer. *Tommy's death is originally stated to have occurred on October 5, 1957, implying that he would be 57 years old by the time he is killed. Mafia II would later retcon the scene as having taken place on September 25, 1951 (when Tommy would only be 51); in addition, Tommy's new home is depicted to be located in Greenfield, Empire Bay, and the two unnamed gunmen are indicated to be Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro, who carry out the killing on orders by Eddie Scarpa (of the Falcones) as a favor to the Salieris. The assassination scene is reenacted in Mafia II during "Stairway to Heaven". *Tommy is the only character from the first game to reappear in Mafia II, excluding Vito and Joe who appeared as the unnamed assassins in the first game's epilogue. *In the first game Joe shoots him with Lupara but in second game he shoots him with the shotgun, due to the fact the Lupara isn't available in-game in Mafia II. *Tommy has only one line ("Uh,Yes?") in Mafia II, and it is a stock sound from the original cutscene in Mafia. * If Mafia II's timeline is correct, Thomas dies 13 years after testifying against Salieri. *In Chapter 11: "A Friend of Ours", Vito says to Henry that being in the family "Pays a hell of a lot more than being fucking taxi driver" which is obviously a reference to Tommy. Gallery File:1872Tommy_on_the_run--article_image.jpg|Tommy running from Morello's men File:TommyAngelo.jpg Game_2010-04-30_21-09-37-93.jpg Game_2010-04-30_21-41-54-84.jpg 450px-Maf31.jpg 450px-Picture9.png 450px-Game_2010-04-30_21-10-30-40.jpg 450px-Game_2010-04-30_21-09-19-15.jpg 450px-Game_2010-04-30_21-09-18-10.jpg File:Tommy_cab_driver.png|Tommy as a cab driver File:Tommy_with_salieri's.png|Tommy with the Salieri's game 2010-09-19 22-20-08-97.jpg|Old Tommy as he appears in Mafia's epilogue Tommy Mafia2 closeup.png|Tommy as he appeared in Mafia II Notable Murders committed by Thomas Angelo * The Money Thief in Ordinary Routine * The Manager of the Corleone Hotel in The Whore * Carlo in Bon Apetit * City Councilor in Happy Birthday * Sergio Morello Jr. in You Lucky Bastard * Don Morello in Creme De La Creme * Mr. Sewer in Election Campaign * Sam in Death of Art Angelo, Thomas Angelo, Thomas Category:Protagonists Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia II characters Category:Article stubs Category:Death